Hohenheim of Evil
by servant of matryoshka
Summary: Before Hohenheim was Edward and Alphonse's father, he was Princess Rilliane's minister. After her brother Allen died, Rilliane was tracking Hohenheim to avenge her brother. And now she has found him. Based on the Evil series and the Seven Sins series.
1. Chapter 1

Before Hohenheim was Edward and Alphonse's father, before he met their mother, before he had become a monster, a philosopher stone, he was a person.

A slave, but a person nonetheless.

Then he had met that wretched thing, the thing that had ruined him trying to achieve God.

Homunculus.

In its quest, it had turned both of them immortal.

Afterwards, Hohenheim had been broken. He stayed in the same place for years, never leaving for about a millennia.

After a while, he realized that he could not go on like this, and had headed to the first place he could think of.

No, not Xing.

Not Amestris either.

The country he went to was called Lucifenia.


	2. Chapter 2

When he arrived, he was welcomed into the palace because of his knowledge of the thing called 'alchemy'. The queen was a petite thing, with long blonde hair that was tied on the right side of her head. During the queen's reign, the country was prosperous. Unfortunately, the queen died from the same sickness her husband suffered.

Her daughter, Rilliane, took control of the kingdom after her mother's death. At that time, Hohenheim was the minister. He was very close to the princess's servant, who was also her brother. Allen (or Len, as he liked to be called) was a kind soul, always putting his sister first, which might have been the cause of the war. If he hadn't spoiled her, the war might have never happened.

But it was too late now. The Lady of Green was dead, and so was everyone else he had known in Lucifenia.

Hohenheim shook his head, trying to shake out the horrible memories of those years. He glanced at his watch. His stop would be called any moment.

Sure enough, his stop was called within two minutes.

Hohenheim hopped off the train, his suitcase in hand. In the crowd, he couldn't help but notice two girls talking. One had long green hair in two pigtails tied back with black and pink bands. She was wearing a short black skirt and a nice fitting button-up shirt. Yet, it was her companion who shocked Hohenheim.

The girl looked about fourteen or fifteen and had on black short shorts and a baggy white T-shirt. She met Hohenheim's eyes and shot him a smile that even Envy would be afraid of.

The Daughter of Evil was alive.

And she was after him.

* * *

><p>When Rin saw Hohenheim, the first emotion she felt was anger.<p>

Seeing his face, all the painful memories of her past swirled in her mind.

She remembered Hohenheim promising to get Len out, hearing that he failed, and watching her brother die in front of her eyes.

Rin sighed and dragged Miku along.

"Where are we going?" Miku asked, surprised.

"We're going to tail that man," Rin told her. Miku looked at her with a confused expression. Rin sighed and promised to explain later.

They chased after Hohenheim, never giving up the chase. Finally, they managed to corner him. Well, Rin did. Miku gave up and went back home.

Unfortunately, someone else besides Hohenheim was waiting.

The she-male had long, black hair and reminded Rin of a palm tree.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Flat Chested?" Envy said in a sarcastically happy tone.

"Stay out of this, palm tree!" Rin snapped. "This is between me and the old man. Go away!"

Envy's face darkened. "Father wants him. He's mine." He snapped.

"Not on my watch."

Rin lunged at Envy and whipped out her gun, shooting rapidly. Many bullets pierced Envy. Envy bent over, howling from the pain. "W-what the-?" He gasped. Rin smirked. "It's a mixture of liquefied lead and acid, with a touch of poison - not very good for your blood." Envy growled. "Why you little-"

"Hohenheim? Envy?"

The three of them turned to see Ed, holding a stack of books.

The sight of him made Rin flinch. The blond hair and determined eyes reminded her of Len. So did the way his jaw tensed when he felt threatened.

Looking at him brought back painful memories. Bittersweet ones, because although they were perfectly happy, she knew what had happened to him in the end. While she was staring, Envy lunged at her, but missed. All he managed was scraping her golden pocket watch. Fury washed over Rin.

The watch was her brother's, and was his last gift to her.

It was all she had left.

Furious, Rin turned and wrapped one of her hands around Envy's throat, cutting off his air supply. Envy choked and gasped, clawing at her hands. He quickly morphed into her brother's form. "Rin," he gasped, "Why? How could you?" Rin quickly jumped away from Envy, as if he was fire. She shoved past Ed, wipping her tears away on her arm. She ran back to her mansion, not faltering the whole way.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with Rin?" Kaito asked Miku. Miku shrugged. "She just stumbled to her room when she got here. She was crying and mumbling 'Len' over and over. Something must have reminded her of him." "Everything reminds her of him," Meiko snorted. "True, but she hasn't cried like that since he actually died," Gakupo pointed out. "Yeah...what do you think happened?" Gumi asked. Luka stood up. "I'll find out. And if I find out it's any of you, I will seriously beat the shit out of you." Everyone gulped.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rin, what's wrong?" Luka asked in a worried tone. She rubbed Rin's back soothingly. Rin buried her face deeper into her pillow. "Rin?" Rin looked up, her eyes red. "Tell me what happened," Luka demanded. Rin spilled everything out, telling her about seeing Envy and that weird guy who resembled Len. Luka tched when Envy was mentioned.<p>

"I can't believe we represent the same sin!" She complained. "I mean, it's so embarrassing, having a gender confused palm tree representing MY sin!" She seethed. Rin smiled slightly. It always calmed her hearing ane-chan rant about Envy. Rin slipped her hand into her pocket and traced the watch with her fingertips. She looked at Luka. "Ane-chan," she said seriously, "Do you think Len can...come back?" Luka stared at her, startled. "No," she said softly. "But WE came back!" Rin said desperately. "Maybe-"

"Rin."

Rin looked up at Luka's face.

"No matter how hard you try," Luka said firmly, "He will never come back. He's not one of us. He's not a sin."

"I don't wanna be a sin anymore, ane-chan!" Rin cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I don't wanna live without Len! I wanna die, I wanna see Len, I wanna see him!" She sobbed into Luka's shirt. Luka patted her hair soothingly. It was calming, but nowhere as soothing as when Len did it. "Why?" She asked. Her voice was muffled by Luka's shirt. "Hm?" "Why did he die instead of me?" "...I don't know, sweetie," Luka said after a while. "It's my fault." Luka glared at Rin. "It is NOT your fault, young lady. It's Len's. He decided to die in your place. You didn't force him." Rin didn't say anything. Luka looked down at her face to see that she was asleep. Luka quietly crept out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rin went to the grocery store.<p>

She grabbed her bag, since Miku would throw a fit about the environment if she brought everything in a paper bag. Sighing, she headed out the door.

The air was nice and cool, the sun was out, and there weren't any clouds. A perfect day. Rin breathed in the cool, sweet air, smiling. She whistled as she walked.

She quickly bought the things she needed and left, eager to get back home. Suddenly, someone bumped her shoulder, causing her to spill everything.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" The boy stopped, his eyes widening. Rin stared. It was the guy from before - the one that looked like Len.

Rin stuffed her things into her bag and ran into the crowd.

"Wait!" Ed called. He dived in, trailing Rin.

Damn, this guy is fast, Rin thought bitterly. He could keep up with her when she ran! The only one who could do that was -

Rin shook her head, clearing her mind of the thoughts of her brother.

Suddenly, she felt a hand close around her arm. Ed turned her around, his eyes filled with determination. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked. "And why do you keep on running?"

Rin whipped her hand away. She rubbed her wrist, which was red. "What the hell?" She asked, annoyed. For a second, she was talking to a regular, clumsy, annoying boy, not Len's look-alike. Ed just glared. "Who the fu-" Rin turned and melted into the crowd before he could say another word. Annoyed, Ed followed.

She was easy to spot, since she was the only one he knew who owned yellow shoes. (It helped that he was only about 4 feet tall.)

Ed glanced around until he spotted something white and yellow, with a streak of black. He looked up. Bingo.

Ed grabbed Rin's hand. Rin responded by punching his face.

Ed scowled and rubbed his cheek, surprised at her strength. Rin swerved around like a real pro. She was fast - almost so fast that Ed couldn't see where she was going or where she was.

_Almost._

Ed ran after the weirdo, huffing. Rin glanced back. Seeing that he was still tailing her, she increased her speed. Ed groaned.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Ed was still tailing her.<p>

Rin sighed - Miku was going to kill her for being late! After all, the diva couldn't live without her leeks.

Annoyed, Rin spun around and faced Ed. Ed, surprised at the sudden stop, ran into the wall. Rin smirked.

"Waddya want, chibi?" Rin asked. Ed's nostrils flared. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A LITTLE DWARF WHO CAN'T EVEN REACH THE SINK?" He screamed. Rin smiled.

"You," she replied.

Ed screamed and ranted for another fifteen minutes.

Afterwards, Rin was left with a horrible headache.

"Are you done?"

Ed nodded.

"All right, so what the hell do you want? And why are you stalking me?"

Ed shrugged. "I dunno, you just seem like you know me."

Rin stared at the sky. It was getting dark. She could see the moon, yet it was still kind of bright. The sun had already set. It was about 6:00.

It was Len's favorite time of the day.

Rin's eyes filled with tears. Unable to hold them back, she covered her face with her hands and pushed Ed away. She ran back home.

In her room, Rin bawled her eyes out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed walked into his apartment. Al glanced up at him. "What's wrong, nissan?" Ed shook his head. "Nothing. Just...stress." Al stared at him worriedly. "You should sleep more, nissan. You stay up 'till midnight every day working on paperwork. You should take a break." Ed shook his head. "I'm fine. Besides, it's not that..." "What is it then?" Al asked. Ed smiled weakly. "It's...nothing." Rubbing the back of his neck, Ed felt a guilty pang in his chest. It was the first time he had ever lied to his brother.

Al's eyes were curious, but he didn't push the issue.

Ed, even though he tried to hide it, felt grateful.

* * *

><p>Rin sighed and opened her pocket watch for the millionth time that day and listened to the quiet lullaby. It was the one that Len would hum as he brushed her hair and brought her her snack. She smiled softly at the memory. Stroking the cover of the watch, Rin shut it softly. She closed her eyes and collapsed on her bed, letting sleep overtake her.<p>

_"Ojou-sama, what's wrong?"_

_Rin opened her eyes, her sight blurry with tears. "Mi..." she choked out, her throat dry. Len handed her a cup of tea. Rin gulped it down eagerly, ignoring the burning as it slid down her throat. "Ojou-sama?" Rin looked up at Len. "What's wrong?"Rin sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Her tears were still flowing, but less than before. She grabbed Len's sleeve. "Len," she said softly. "Yes?" He asked. "How do you feel about the Lady of Green and the Prince of Blue?" She asked. Len smiled. "I enjoyed the visit, ojou-sama." Rin felt a twinge of jealousy in her heart. First Miku had stolen Kaito from her, and now she had stolen her servant's heart. Now he would never stay loyal to her! Len would probably run away and lead a rebellion. If it was a regular servant, she would have just ignored it. But this was Len, her most trusted servant, her only 'friend', or at least, the only person that was even close to that. If he left, all of her secrets would be exposed, and she could be overthrown. And since the townsfolk hated her, that was a very real possibility. _

_There could be a way to make sure he was loyal, though..._

_Staring into Len's eyes, Rin asked,"Are you loyal, Len?" Len stared at her in shock. "Of course, ojou-sama!" He declared. "I would never do anything to threaten you in any way. I will protect you, even if it meant turning evil. I would die to protect you." Rin smirked. "Oh? Prove it." Len stared back. "Pardon...?" "Prove to me that you are loyal." Slipping her hand under her pillow, Rin pulled out a dagger. It small but sharp. The handle was gold and adorned with small jewels, and Rin's crest. "Stab Miku and kill her. Bring me proof." Len's eyes widened in horror. Quietly, he said, "Yes, my lady." Len rose and grapsed the dagger. He left, his shoulders slumped. _

_Rin didn't see him untill midnight._

* * *

><p><em>There was a knock on Rin's bedroom door. "Enter."<em>

_Len opened the door. Rin gasped at the sight of him._

_Len's clothes were drenched in blood - Miku's blood. His hair was dirty and out of it's usual ponytail. He looked exhausted._

_Len, even after all this trauma, forced a smile. "I apoligize for scaring you, ojou-sama." "L-len...?" She asked. Getting over her surprise, she pushed him out the door. "Go take a bath and go to sleep," she said firmly. "You deserve a nice, long sleep. You have done well, my servant." Rin was exploding with giddiness. Now that Miku was out of her way, Kaito was sure to love her!_

_Oh, how wrong she was._

* * *

><p><em>A few months later, the peasants were revolting. The leaders, Meiko and Kaito, were searching the castle for Rin. Frightened, Rin buried her face in Len's chest. Len stroked her hair gently. "Ojou-sama," he whispered softly. Rin looked up. Len thrust something into her hands - it felt like a bundle. "Here are my clothes," he whispered. "Take them and escape immediately. We are twins - surely, no one will notice!" With that, Len had pushed her into a secret chamber.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Len!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. The peasants cheering blocked out her voice. Len smiled at her - his special smile, the one that she used to take for granted. Oh, how she treasured it now. Tears had been pouring down her cheeks, but they lessoned enough for her to smile back a bit, though it looked a bit more like a cringe. <em>

_The blade of the guillotine came crashing down. _

_Rin screamed again._

Screaming, Rin woke up with a headache.

She was on the floor. She must have fallen while she was dreaming.

Annoyed at her foolishness, Rin climbed back into bed.

It was just a bad dream, she said to herself. Just a dream. Nothing supernatural. Len isn't trying to send a message from beyond. It was just a dream, dammit! Rin pulled her watch closer to her, the tick tock noise soothing her. Stroking the cover, Rin drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ed walked to the library, sighing. He had spent the whole week in that place looking for information about that weird, crazy, flat-chested girl to no avail. Frankly, it was getting annoying. Someone tugged his sleeve. Ed glanced down. That was his first mistake.<p>

Someone rammed their fist into his stomach, making him gasp for air. Then the person dragged him away into an alley. Ed screamed for help. That was his second mistake.

The person jabbed something into Ed's abdomen, making him scream. Wincing, Ed straightened. His eyes never wavered on the figure before him.

"Envy."

"Hi, chibi-san!" Envy said cheerfully. Ed's eye twitched. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A LIITLE MUNCHKIN WHO CAN'T EVEN REACH YOUR TOES?" Ed screamed. Envy grinned, responding with a kick to the stomach, which Ed barely blocked. Envy lunged toward his head, scraping the skin. Blood poured down, dripping into his eyes. Cursing, Ed wipped at his eyes as Envy transformed his arm into a huge blade, plunging it into Ed's abdomen. Ed gasped and fell to the floor. Envy smirked over him. "Goodbye. chibi-san." Envy raised the blade, ready to strike. Suddenly, someone tackled Envy to the floor. Ed saw a hand thrust through Envy's chest, blood oozing down the hand.

Then everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nissan!" Al gasped. A strange girl with short blond hair was holding him in her arms, which was no small feat. That automail was freaking heavy. The girl smiled weakly. "Mind if I come in? I think this guy needs help." Al nodded, opening the door wider, stepping to the side so that Rin could enter. She lowered Ed onto the bed. He groaned in his sleep. She turned to Al. "Do you have a first aid kit somewhere?" Al nodded and left to fetch it. Sighing, Rin collapsed on the bed. God, that guy was heavy. Rin glanced at Ed.

His hair was sticking to his forehead because of his blood, and there was a big hole in his stomach that was bound by Rin's jacket.

Yet...he looked peaceful.

Al entered the room. Rin sat up. She took the bandages and wrapped Ed's head wound. Al transmuted Ed's stomach wound together. When they finished, Rin got up, walking toward the door, when she felt something cool against her skin. Looking up, she met Al's eyes. "Explain," he demanded. Rin shook her head. "I'll explain when he wakes up." She had replied.

They waited silently for Ed to wake.

* * *

><p>When Ed woke up, the first one he saw was the weird flat chested girl.<p>

Ed screamed, jumping about five feet into the air. He winced. Ed glanced down, his eyes widening. Rin groaned. She grabbed a bunch of bandages and tugged the bandages off of Ed's chest. "It's bleeding again," she sighed. Rin tugged at the bandages, which were stuck to Ed's chest. Ed hissed as Rin ripped them off. You could literally hear the skin ripping a mile away. Ignoring Ed's curses and screams, Rin applied medicine on the wound in his chest. Ed sucked in a breath every time she touched his wound. Rin quickly wrapped the bandages around his chest. Smirking, she lightly flicked her wrist, hitting the wound. Ed howled with pain, making Rin laugh. That sadistic little... Ed thought. Rin threw a shirt at him. "Put it on," she said. Scowling, Ed yanked it over his head. Rin watched. Al passed his brother a sandwich, which Ed happily gobbled down. When he was done, he stared at Rin and said bluntly, "I want answers." Rin stared at him, her eyes half closed. She smirked. Rin looked at her wrist, checking the time. "I don't have to go anywhere. Ask away."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Rin had answered every single one of Ed's questions.<p>

Ed's jaw had dropped several times while she was explaining about herself, much to Rin's amusement. To her annoyance, she couldn't stop herself from divulging her greatest secret - maybe it was because he looked so much like Len, or because he reminded her of herself. The reason didn't matter.

Rin had revealed almost everything. Al had been sympathetic, but Ed had been cruelly blunt. She hadn't really told them anything about Kaito, Luka, Miku, and the others - only that they were the Seven Sins themselves. Al had taken that better than Ed, who had screamed that it wasn't possible - it just wasn't 'logical'. "Screw your logic," Rin had growled. "Just listen. You wanted an explanation - I'll give you one."

And she had.

Rin got up and walked to the door. She yanked it open and stepped out. "You're going already?" Ed asked. Rin nodded. "I answered all of your questions. My work here is done. Bye shortie!" Rin slammed the door shut before Ed could scream at her.

* * *

><p>Rin hustled down the street. <em>Damn,<em> she thought. _Miku's going to kill me! It's six o'clock already?_ Huffing, she swerved around a building, hitting a dead end. _Ugh, how long have I been lost now? I freaking suck with directions!_ Rin turned and ran straight into someone. "Oh, sorry sir. Didn't see where I was going. Excuse me." Rin walked around the man. When she walked by, the man brushed his hand across her pocket. Rin didn't notice.

It was only when she reached home that she discovered what he had taken.

* * *

><p>"MY WATCH!"<p>

Rin opened the door to her room. "Damn bastard!" She cursed. "He stole my watch! My precious pocket watch!" Steaming, she ran out into the street, ignoring the other Vocaloids inquiries. They wouldn't understand the importance of the watch, how much it meant to her.

Even Luka wouldn't get it.

* * *

><p>Rin ran for about an hour straight, but no one was out.<p>

Annoyed, she sat down next to an abandoned shed. Huffing, Rin tried to regain her breath.

"Well, well, look who we have here!"

Rin looked up. "What do you want, Envy?" She snapped. Envy grinned. "I want to make a deal." "No thanks," Rin said stiffly. Envy grinned wider. "Really? I think you'll be very interested in what I have to offer you." "Fat chance!" Rin retorted. Envy took something out of his pocket. "What about this?"

"MY WATCH!"


	5. Chapter 5

Envy smirked and dangled the watch in front of Rin's face. "Interested?" He taunted. Rin clenched her fists. "Give it back, you bastard!" She screamed, reaching for the watch. Envy swiped it away as her fingers brushed the cover. "Do you accept the deal or no?" He asked. Rin sighed and slumped forward, defeated. "What do you want?"

Envy grinned, triumphant. "I want you to get rid of Fullmetal for me. He's becoming a real pain in the ass." "What?" Rin asked. "But he-" "I have something else to offer too." Envy interrupted. Rin tilted her head a bit. "What?" Envy's mouth twitched a bit. "I'll give you Hohenheim." Rin's mouth pursed, thinking the deal over.

"No." Envy froze. "No?" "No." Rin repeated. "I'm not gonna kill someone for your amusement, Envy. It ticks me off." Rin glared at Envy, who flinched. If looks could kill, Envy would have been pushing up pretty daisies by now. "If you don't kill them, I'll have to kill you," Envy retorted. Rin smiled. "Go ahead. That just means that one more homunculus will die. Maybe two." Envy tilted his head a bit, a question poised on his tongue. He opened his mouth to say something when a branch crunched behind them. Envy swirled around, but was too late. The form threw something at him. A pair of scissors impaired themselves into Envy's forehead. Envy screamed, trying to pull the scissors out. The form ripped off his arms, blood drenching their clothes. The figure threw something at Envy. A weird liquid drenched him from head to toe. Next, the figure threw a lit match at him, causing Envy to erupt in flames. Envy screamed again and fled. Rin looked up at her savior. "Luka?" She asked in wonder. Luka grinned. "Let's go, Rin." She took a step forward, then collapsed. "Luka?

Luka-nee? LUKA!" Rin frantically slapped Luka several times. All Luka did was moan. Grunting, Rin grabbed her arms and half dragged, half carried Luka back home.

* * *

><p>At home, Miku made leek soup for Luka while Rin draped a cold, wet rag onto Luka's burning forehead.<p>

Luka had a fever of 108 degrees. The weird thing was that she had been perfectly fine until she had stabbed Envy. Rin stopped, her eyes widening.

Luka represented Envy. Envy represented that same sin too.

Was it a coincidence that Luka had collapsed after stabbing Envy?

Now that she thought about it, whenever a Homunculi was hurt, one of them would feel sick in some weird way for no reason.

Like the time when Gakupo had stabbed Greed with his katana. When he came home, Kaito had been moaning and throwing up.

And the time when Miku had killed Lust several times. Gakupo had seizures for hours afterward.

Rin dropped the wet rag and ran to Miku to report her discovery.

* * *

><p>"MIKU!" Miku groaned. "What, Rin?" She asked. Rin was fidgeting. Miku stared. "What? Well? Spit it out!" She ordered. "I think I know why Luka's sick!" She said, breathless. Miku's eyes widened. "I think you need to start from the beginning," she said slowly.<p>

Rin explained her hypothesis.

"Well, it makes sense..." Miku agreed. "Let's see what the others make of it."

The vocaloids were sitting around the dining table.

"Holy shit!" Gumi exclaimed. "So, you're saying that if they're hurt, then we're hurt too?" Gakupo asked. Miku nodded. "That's what Rin thinks." "I'm confused," Kaito declared. Meiko slapped the back of his head. "You idiot!" She screamed, choking him with his own scarf. Gakupo sat up. "Who gave her alcohol?" Miku demanded. Rin looked away, avoiding Miku's eyes. "RIN!" Miku screamed. Gakupo stabbed Meiko's arm with a pair of scissors. Meiko stood up, swaying. She grabbed the scissors and yanked them out, groaning in the process. Meiko threw the scissors at Kaito. They impaled themselves into the table. One of the blades ripped Kaito's scarf. "My scarf!" He cried. "And it was new, too!" Rin rolled her eyes. "All right, back to the topic at hand!" Gumi said. "So what do you guys think about Rin's hypothesis?" "It might just be a big coincidence," Kaito said hopefully. Meiko snorted. "Righ...An, I'ma...I'ma..." Then she fainted. Gumi caught the drunk Meiko and dragged her to the couch, where she dumped Meiko. Then she turned. "So now-"

A loud sound pierced through her sentence. A scream. Everyone glanced at each other. Where did the scream come from?

The person screamed again. Everyone pushed and shoved, trying to get to the room in time.

The scream had come from Luka.

**Eh, I know, a short chapter... my bad. I'll try to make the next one longer next time... ^^' Anyways, to NOM NOM LLAMA LLAMA: yes, MOTHY is a genius. Especially at the end of Judgement of Corruption. The Master Of The Hellish Yard and The Master Of The Heavenly Yard? Very smart.**

**Please Review~ **

**and flame if you want. I like flames. And fire. Fire is pretty. It's all red and orange and blue and purple...with bits of yellow. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Envy was looming over Luka. A dagger was stuck in her stomach. Blood was all over her shirt. "Luka!" Rin screamed. She whipped out a gun and started shooting. A shower of bullets hit Envy. His mouth pursed. "Damn it," he muttered. Envy pushed open the window and jumped out. Rin rushed to Luka's side.

Luka was huffing, but she was in better condition than before. Her fever had miraculously left, and she looked healthy once again.

Rin grinned weakly. "Luka," she breathed, hugging the life out of the pink-haired vocaloid. Luka squeaked and hugged her back. Smiling, Luka patted her head. "Rin..." Sighing, Luka collapsed onto the bed. Moaning, the girl slipped into the covers. "Tired," Luka mumbled. Rin smiled. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Sighing, Rin crawled up next to Luka and fell asleep, using the older girl as a pillow.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you failed?" Father asked, a threatening tone entering his voice. Envy visibly shook. "The brat refused." He said, his voice mixed with hatred and fear. Father took a deep breath to calm himself. "We'll just have to find a way to keep them out of our way then." He was silent for a few minutes. When Father finally spoke, his voice was quiet. "I have it." His voice echoed through the room, even though he whispered. Clearing his throat, Father called out the eldest Homunculi.<p>

"Pride, come here."

Pride obeyed. Father slipped off his throne and bent down so that he and his son were eye to eye. He stabbed Pride in the stomach and wrenched his philosopher's stone out. Pride gasped and struggled to no avail. Father ripped it out, red juice running down his arm, into his veins. He smiled and threw Pride at Envy. "Create a new Pride," he commanded. "I shall decide what form he shall take next."

* * *

><p>Rin groaned and rubbed her eyes. Ugh, what time was it?<p>

She got up and stretched. A weird pulsing feeling rose within her. Rin shrugged it off.

Whistling Len's lullaby Rin pranced down the stairs. Knowing Luka was well again energized her.

A jolt of pain tore through her stomach. Rin doubled over in pain, groaning. _What the hell...?_ Rin stumbled and fell down the stairs. She lay there, unmoving. It felt like a knife was being twisted in her gut, yet she didn't have the strength to even scream.

Kaito whistled as he skipped down the stairs. Something caught his foot, sending him tumbling. His head banged the floor. Kaito groaned, rubbing his head. He raised his head, trying to see what he had tripped over.

Rin.

Kaito crawled over to her. He put a hand on her forehead. She had a fever! Quickly, he picked her up and took her to the couch. Gently, he laid her down.

Poor Rin.

Gakupo came over. "What's wrong with her?" He asked. Kaito shrugged. "I don't know. I just found her at the bottom of the stairs like this." "Kai'o..." Meiko murmured. "Bring...me mo'...VODKA!" She screamed, making both him and Gakupo jump. "Meiko, Rin's sick! Don't you care?" Meiko nodded drunkly. "Tha' why...tha' why you need 'o brin' me...VODKA!" She said. Kaito and Gakupo exchanged a glance before rushing to obey the scary drunk woman.

* * *

><p>Rin screamed in her sleep again. Luka wrinkled her brow and stroked Rin's arm. "Shhh, it's okay Rin, it's okay. Calm down Rin, it's just a dream!" Luka pinched Rin's cheek as hard as she could. Rin's eyeslids fluttered as she groaned. "...Len..?" She mumbled. Luka smiled. "No, I'm not Len. It's me, Luka." Rin nodded weakly. "Len...doesn't...have D cup boobs..." Rin murmured. Gakupo laughed out loud, earning a glare from Luka. Kaito tried to muffle his laughter, failing miserably. Miku chuckled. Rin rubbed her head. "What...time is it?" Her voice was hoarse. Miku handed her some water. Rin drank it all in one gulp. "Thank you," she told Miku. Miku smiled. "What happened?" Luka asked. Rin looked at her, her eyes serious. "Pride. He's hurt. Bad." Rin said. "He...I think he's dead." There was a shocked silence in the room, then nervous laughter. "T-that's impossible," Gakupo chuckled nervously. "Right?" "Yeah," Kaito agreed. Rin glared. "I felt him die. It was like I was inside his head. He was in pain, the poor guy..." Luka patted Rin's head. "We believe you." She said softly. "We do?" Kaito asked. Luka glared. "Yes. We do." Kaito gulped and nodded. Rin smiled weakly. "Thanks guys."<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Rin was well enough to go for a walk. Which is exactly what she did.<p>

Everyone (except Meiko-she stayed home chugging down beer, sake, and god knows what else) accompanied her.

After a walk through the park, Kaito suggested they take a shortcut instead of their usual path they took to go home.

They agreed.

Kaito, of course, led the way.

"Are we lost?" Rin asked. "Well..." Kaito replied weakly. Luka sighed. "We're lost. Stupid Kaito." A laugh slashed through the air. "Hi!" A cheery -yet sadistic- voice said. They all turned, facing Envy. Again. Wasn't this like the third time they had seen him this week?

"This is getting old, Envy." Rin yawned to prove her point. Envy smiled. "Nice to see you too, flat-chest." Rin glared. "Anyways, I have a surprise for you, Rinny. And for everyone else, but mostly for you." Rin sighed. "Pride is dead, isn't he?" She asked. Envy's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Yeah, but that's only half of the surprise. You see, we've replaced Pride. Meet the younger, better Pride!" Someone stepped from behind Envy. Rin's eyes widened and teared up.

"No...it can't be...You're not..."

**Mwahahaha, another cliffhanger! Who do you think the new Pride is?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Len...?" Miku asked, astonished. Pride/Len didn't answer, his face blank. Envy smirked and nodded to Len. Len stepped toward them, a small dagger in his hand. His face as blank as ever, he stepped forward. Rin shuddered, huging herself. Len clenched his hands and brought the dagger up, swinging it down with amazing force and strength. Rin screamed as it flew toward her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. There was a grunt, then a loud thump! Rin opened one eye, peeking under the lashes.

Luka lay on the ground in front of her, the dagger in her stomach.

Rin screamed. "LUKA!" Bending down, Rin hugged Luka to herself, Rin's small body shaking with sobs.

"Why Len? Why?" She cried. "Why are you doing this...?" Len's mouth twitched into a frown. "Why are you calling me Len? My name is Pride. You must have me confused with someone else." Rin stared, tears in her eyes. Pride's heart cracked a bit. He stepped forward, almost as if to apoligize. Rin glared and stood up, her fists clenched. "Stay away from her, Le- Pride. You'll have to get through me first to get to Luka." Kaito touched her shoulder. "And me." Gakupo also stepped forward. "And me." Shortly after him, Miku followed. "Me too. Stay away from all of us, Pride. Run, before we kill you." Pride glared and turned, dissapearing down the swerving street, but not before shooting Rin a hurt glance that made her heart ache.

* * *

><p>Rin sniffed.<p>

She had spent the past hour having a good cry over Len.

Not only the Len she knew, but the new Len.

The one who tried to stab her.

The one who had hurt Luka.

The one who no longer loved her.

A slight breeze flew through her room, ruffling her hair.

Wait, a breeze?

Rin turned. The window was open, and someone was coming in from it. Rin opened her mouth to scream-

And Pride's hand closed over her mouth. "Shut up," he hissed. "I'm not here to hurt you!" Rin glared, but her gaze softened when she realized that Pride's eyes were serious and pleading, with a touch of sadness, just like Len's were when he was asking something important of you.

Rin sat on the bed, waiting.

Pride was wearing the same outift as before - black jacket with a red line down the side of the sleeve, black tanktop, black pants with a red stripe down the side. Black black black.

Pride sat down next to her, his blond hair covering his expression. "Did you know me when I was human?" He asked quietly. Rin hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah..." she whispered. Pride turned, his eyes peircing and bright. "What was I like?" He asked excitedly. Rin smiled softly, memories of Len filling her mind. "Well... You were nice. Giving. Lovable. Kind. Funny. Impossible to hate. Sometimes infuriating, though I could never stay mad at you. You were also shota-ish-" "I'M NOT A SHOTA!" Pride glared. Rin laughed, her sides aching. Pride stared at her, confused. Was she always this loud?

When Rin finally calmed down, Pride was scribbling in a small journal. Rin peeked over his shoulder.

Pride quickly slammed the journal closed. Rin smirked. "You have a diary, huh? Shota-chan?" Pride glared. "It's not a diary," he smiled, all the anger rushing out of him when he saw Rin's happy eyes. "It's a-" "Journal, you've told me a thousand times. You used to tell me that a lot when we were...alive." Rin's smile faltered at the word alive. Pride couldn't resist stroking her hair. "We're still human, you know." He murmured into her hair. "We are?" Rin mumbled. She could feel Pride nod. "Yeah. We can feel right? We both have emotions, we can feel pain, we can love. That means we're human." Rin sighed, not saying anything. Her head fell to Pride's chest, her eyes closing. Her breath fell in rythm to Len's heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Pride smiled at Rin's small figure.<p>

He gently set her down, careful not to wake her up. Then, quietly, he slipped out the window.

While returning, he mentally facepalmed. I forgot to ask her who I was! Pride thought, exasperated. Oh well. I'll ask her next time. Smiling, Pride arrived at the Homunculi' hideout. Envy smirked at Pride. "Where've you been, shota?" He asked. Pride gritted his teeth, but kept from replying. Replies just fueled Envy.

Pride headed to his room, which was more like a cell.

With white walls, a small bed, a bookshelf, and no windows, it did kind of resemble a prison.

Sighing, Pride slumped onto the bed, journal in hand. His eyes slowly closed, drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>Len watched as the princess sobbed into her hands. "Those filthy peasants are soiling my castle!" Rin cried. Len put a hand on her shoulder. "Rin, I will buy you time. Run while you still can." Rin looked up at him. "Run? Where would I go? If I ran, my citizens would think I am weak, and I would be killed the instant anyone finds out who I am. I wouldn't stand a chance." Len smiled weakly at her strength. "Somewhere far." Rin glared. "It's just a revolt. Suppress the people." Len sighed. "Princess, this isn't just a revolt. This is a revolution." Rin frowned. "Len," She said, her voice firm, "We should-" "Lady," he interrupted. Rin glared at him in annoyance. "What?" He drew her closer. "Oujo-sama," he whispered. Rin buried her face in his chest. "oujo sama," Len whispered again. He thrust a bundle of clothes into her hands. He had hidden food in them to help her, along with money."Take them and escape immediately. We're twins - surely no one will notice!" Quickly, he shoved the princess into a secret chamber that not even the servants knew about. He shut the door closed. Opening her wardrobe, Len quickly changed into one of Rin's dresses, trying not to blush with embarrassment as he stepped into her undergarments. "God, how can she wear this stuff?" He asked himself. He shuddered as he struggled to comprehend the corset. He gave up on that.<em>

_When he was finished, Len tugged his ponytail off. He sat down on Rin's chair, waiting for Meiko and Kaito._

_Len stared at the mob as he stood on the stage. Near the front was someone in a gray cloak. Len smiled slightly as he realized it was Rin. _

_Kaito shoved him to the guillotine. Len walked dutifully. He bent down, placing his neck on the wood. He stared at the crowd. Looking straight at Rin, he smiled. She smiled back, though it looked more like a cringe through her tears._

_The blade came crashing down._

_A tear trailed down Len's cheek._

* * *

><p>When Pride awoke, his neck was aching badly. <em>Was that a dream?<em> He thought. _Or...was it a memory?_ Sighing, he Pride went to his private bathroom and grabbed a towel. Groaning, he quickly undressed and took a shower. When he stepped out, his long hair was dripping. He pulled on a new change of clothes. Grabbing the towel, he rubbed at his hair, trying to dry it faster. He walked down the hallway, not really paying attention to where he was going. _Hnnn... I wonder what Rin's doing today_, he thought, a smirk on his lips. _Maybe I should check on her._ Smiling, Pride pulled on the only pair of regular clothes he had; A gray shirt, white jacket, black converses, jeans, and a black belt. He tied his hair up and put a baseball cap over his head, so he wouldn't be recognized. Quietly, Pride slipped out the window.

Rin sighed.

She was at the park with the other Vocaloids. They were celebrating the beautiful weather.

Except for Meiko, of course. She was at home, drinking. Again.

Sighing, Rin's hand snaked into her pocket, fingering the watch. She glanced around. Something - or, rather, someone - caught her eye.

A boy, with a cap over his hair, locked eyes with her. His lips curved into a smile. He gestured to her. Rin glanced at the other Vocaloids. "I'm going for a walk!" She called to them. "Meet me at home!" Miku nodded.

Rin walked to the boy. He gestured for her to follow and led her to an alley. Rin hesitated. _What if he's Envy in disguise? _No, if it was Envy, he would have attacked her by now. They were alone, after all.

The boy turned and yanked off his cap. Pride.

Pride smiled. "Rin!" He greeted. Rin smiled back. "Hi Pride." Pride pulled her close, hugging her. "Missed you," he whispered into her hair. Rin smiled. "Missed you too... Pride." They stayed like that for a while, unwilling to let go.

When they finally parted, Pride grabbed Rin's hand. "Yesterday you never told me who I was," Pride began. Rin finished his thought. "And you came because you want to know," she finished. Pride nodded sheepishly. "Well..." She said, her voice soft. "We were close as kids, but when we got older, we were split apart. I became twisted, a tyrant. You didn't care. You were always there." "Yeah, but who was I?" Pride asked, impatient. "You were my brother," Rin whispered. Pride blinked. "Older or younger?" Rin smiled. "Younger. We were twins." Pride groaned. "Great, I'm the younger one..." Rin laughed. Pride covered his eyes with his hands. "You have it easy by being older, Rin. Lucky duck." Rin grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. Being older isn't any fun. Anyways-"

"Pride? What are you doing with one of _them_?" They both turned to see Lust and Gluttony.


	8. Chapter 8

Pride uttered one word that conveyed all of Rin's confused feelings for the current situation.

"Shit."

"Yeah," Rin agreed. "Shit."

Lust stepped forward. Gluttony trailed after her. "Lust," He asked, "What do we do?" Pride tightened his hold on Rin, preparing for the worst. "Weeeell," Lust said, drawing out her words. "I think we should report this to Father. He'll be very disappointed that our Pride has betrayed him so fast. Right, Pride?" Pride gritted his teeth. Lust grinned. "Of course, we could always just get rid of her, and you... that seems best." Pride stood protectively in front of Rin. "Stay away from her, Lust." He said quietly. Lust stepped forward, her face blank. She extended a hand. One of her nails shot out toward them. Pride instinctively shoved Rin out of the way. The nail narrowly missed them. Lust just smiled. Another of her nails flew to them. Pride curled around Rin's body. Grabbing her arm, he yanked her up. "Run!" He screamed, pushing her a bit to a random direction. Rin stumbled, grabbing the wall for balance. "Le..." Pride took something out of his pocket - a small pistol. Holding it steady, he aimed at Lust, firing several times. Lust just stepped forward slowly, barely twitching as each bullet dug into her skin. Lust raised her hand. A nail shot out, aimed at Rin. Pride jumped, his back toward Lust. The nail pierced his skin, tearing through his flesh. The blood poured out, some of it splashing onto Rin's face. "PRIDE!" She screamed. Lust detracted her nails, licking them when they were near enough. Pride tried to get up. He shakily got to his feet. "I'm... fine, Rin." He gasped, clutching his side. Rin grabbed onto his shirt, sobbing. "Pride..." She whimpered. Her hand dropped to her pocket, where it grabbed a dagger. She threw it at Lust, her face changing from sad and worried to pure hatred. The blade sunk into Lust's forehead, impaling itself into her flesh. Her eyes widened, but she didn't scream. Rin grabbed two more blades, which quickly flew through the air. They both hit their mark, which was Gluttony's eyes. Gluttony screamed. "Lust... Lust, I can't see!" He whined. Rin took the opportunity to throw two more aiming at Lust's eyes. They also hit their mark. Lust doubled over, clutching her eyes. Rin grabbed Pride and dragged him home.

"Rin, who is this?" Miku asked.  
>"Ummm... Pride?" She answered weakly. Miku sighed. "And Pride is a homunculus. Homunculi try to kill us on a daily basis. So why did you bring him home?" Rin just stared sadly at him. "He tried to help me. They were hurting him, Miku!" Miku frowned. "He's hurt," Rin went on. "Can he stay for the night? Please? Just one night!" Miku huffed, unable to refuse Rin's puppy eyes. "Fine," She relented. "But just for one night." Rin grinned and hugged Miku, which was a first.<p>

"Thanks Miku!"

Miku ended up letting him stay longer than promised.  
>By the end of the first day, Pride had grown on everyone.<p>

He was kind, funny, and a huge shota (even though he wouldn't admit it).

Plus, he made Rin laugh more than she had since Len had died.

Soon Pride went from being "Pride-san" and "Pride-kun" to being "Pride." Then he quickly became "Len", or "shota-chan", much to his displeasure. "I'm not a shota!" He'd huff when someone would call him that. Everyone would laugh, and Miku would ruffle his hair.

Len had become part of the family.

Too bad it wouldn't last.

Len and Rin were walking to the bookstore to purchase a book by one of her most favorite authors, Heather Brewer. The book was called First Kill. In Len's opinion, Mrs. Brewer was a great author. He found himself drowning in her books every time he opened them.

"I want the book so bad!" Rin squealed. "It's supposed to be epic! I can't wait!" Len grunted, secretly smiling. Rin grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bookstore.

She immediately ran to the teen section and grabbed the book. She huffed and waited impatiently for Len to pick a book. "Hurry up, Len!" She complained. Len smiled. "Just a minute, Rin." He finally decided on a book called Infinity, by Sherrilyn Kenyon. He tucked the book under his arm and left to pay for it.

Afterwards, they stopped for some icecream, which Len paid for. They then took the short way home, through the poor part of town, where many petty criminals resided. Len smiled when he felt Rin's hand grip his arm. "It'll be fine," he murmured to her. Rin nodded weakly. "I know..." She mumbled. Len turned and patted her on the head. Instead of pouting and telling him that she wasn't a baby, like she always did, Rin's eyes widened. Len turned around to discover a tall man that he knew well.

"Hello Len," Hohenheim grunted. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"MIKU!"

Miku sighed and turned to the door. "Len, Rin, what is it?" She asked, exasperated. Len and Rin gasped for air, as if they'd been running. "Ho- Ho... Hohen-" A dark shadow loomed over them. Someone stuck their head in through the door. "Hello Miku-san," Hohenheim said sheepishly. Miku's jaw dropped. "Ho... Ho- Hohenheim!" She stuttered. Hohenheim smiled. "Can we talk? I have a bit of a problem..." "Hell no, you bastard," Rin snapped. "You stay away from us." Hohenheim frowned. Miku agreed with Rin. "We really don't have time, Hohenheim." She told him. "So if you would excuse us-"

"I know how to kill the Humunculi," Hohenheim interrupted. Everyone, especially Len, froze.

"How?" Miku asked quietly. Hohenheim smiled. "Maybe we should discuss this privately, where regular mortals can not eavesdrop."

Hohenheim sipped at his tea silently for a few minutes before speaking.

"If you kill yourselves, the Humunculi will die. You know this, don't you?" They all nodded.

"Well, there's probably another way to kill them, besides ripping out their philosopher's stone. There's someone you can meet that has all of the answers. Of course, I don't know if this person actually has all of the answers, but..."

"Who is this person?" Miku asked.

"His name," Hohenheim replied, "Is Mothy."

"You sure this is it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Len replied to his sister's question.

Miku knocked on the old wooden door. A young man in his early twenties opened the door.

"Yes?" The man asked warily. Rin and Len studied him closely.

The man had dark, ruffled brown hair with brown eyes. His face was framed by brown glasses. He was wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt and jeans.  
>"What is it?" He asked them. "You're Mothy, right?" Miku asked. The man's eyes darkened. "Who told you that?" He hissed. "Hohen-" Luka started to say. She was shushed by Mothy. "Come inside," He whispered, letting them in.<p>

The inside of his house wasn't as gruff as his appearence.

The floor was made of smooth wood, and the gray walls were comforting, if not dull. There was a coffee table in the living room. The Vocaloids crowded around it and sat. Mothy sat at the head of the table. "So... what do you want to know?" He asked. Miku breathed in deeply. "How do we kill the Humunculi?" She asked timidly. Mothy smiled. "That's it?" He asked. "Well... Yeah," Luka said lamely. Mothy's smile widened. "There are only two ways," He said. "One way is to rip out their philosepher stones. Another is to kill yourselves." "What? There's no other way?" Gumi asked. Mothy shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he replied sadly. "So what do we do now?" Rin groaned. Len patted her leg. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." He reassured her. "There's no other way to kill them," Mothy said sadly. "And there's more." "What?" Luka snapped.

"Once you kill a homunculi, you have to kill them all."

"So?" Miku asked. Rin paled. "Miku... You don't get it?" "Don't get what?" Miku asked.

"If we kill one of them, we have to kill them all. Which means... we have to kill Len." 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't want to die!" Len exclaimed frantically. Rin hugged him tightly. "You AREN'T going to die, Len. Calm down." Len sighed. "You sure Rin?" Rin grinned and ruffled his hair. "Of course! It'll be fine." Rin winced at how fake the lie sounded. Len didn't seem to notice. He nodded and smiled. "Alright Rin. I believe you." "So... What're we going to do?" Luka asked. Miku shrugged. "I guess we have to track them down and rip out their philosopher stones. It seems like the only way we can destroy them short of killing Len."

"Uh... That's not going to work," Mothy said nervously.

Rin turned to him, her eyes flashing. "And why is that?" She growled.

Mothy gulped. "Their master can always just recreate them. The best way is to kill yourselves. Then the homunculi will also die and their 'Father' won't be able to recreate them." "Why do can't he recreate them?" Miku asked. "I mean, if we die, will it just disolve their bodies or something?" Mothy nodded. "Something like that..." "But why will killing ourselves hurt them?" Gumi asked. Mothy shrugged. "Beats me..." He replied.

Rin jumped up, startling everyone. "I think we should leave," She said quickly, grabbing Len's hand and pulling him up. "Lets go."

"Wha-?" Rin ran out of the house, dragging Len along. Len stumbled after her.

Miku sighed and stood up. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Mothy," She said. Miku extended her hand. Mothy shook it, his grip firm. "The pleasure was mine, Miss." Miku turned to her family. "Lets go home, guys." Everyone stood, stretching their legs. One by one, they headed out the door.

Mothy watched them leave. He closed the door and turned, walking straight into Envy.

The last thing he saw was the homunculi's cold red eyes before blacking out.

~.~

The house was a mess when they got back home.

Meiko had consumed more alchohol than normal (which meant she had drained almost every drop in the house) and had decided to destroy the house.

Luckily she had passed out before she finished.

Unluckily, she had drawn unwanted attention from some of their least favorite people.

"Lust, I'm hungry..." Gluttony complained.

"Shush," Lust commanded. Gluttony pouted.

The vocaloids froze in the living room.

"Shiiiit..." Rin muttered.

"Hello," Lust said politely. "Where's- Ah, hello Pride."

Len hid behind Miku, whimpering. Miku stood protectively in front of the boy. "Stay away from Len," Miku growled. Lust smirked. "Len? There is no Len. Only Pride. Pride is just a copy of your precious Len." Rin glared. "Don't call my brother a copy!" She huffed. Lust just kept smirking. "Oh, but he isn't your brother, is he? After all, your Len is dead." "SHUT UP!" Rin screamed. Lust grinned. "Oooh, I hit a soft spot, hm?" "Rin, calm down!" Len said. Rin glared at Lust and charged. Len grabbed her by the arms and held her back. "Are you crazy?" He asked. "She'll kill you with those knives of hers she calls nails!" "...Oh yeah," Rin replied sheepishly. Len sighed. "Look, can we just kill her?" Luka asked, exasperated. "Good idea," Miku grinned. "Not if we kill you first. Right gluttony?" Lust turned. Gluttony was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a voice came from the pantry.

"Lust, can I drink this?"  
>"Drink what?" Lust asked. Gluttony came out, holding a bottle of vodka. He drained it. "Tasty vodka, Lust. Want some?" "uh, I don't think-"<p>

"WHO DRANK MY VODKA?" A voice screamed. Everyone turned.

Meiko was standing, her eyes wild and a bottle of empty vodka in her hands. She lunged toward Gluttony, swinging the bottle ferociously. The bottle smashed into his face. Blood splashed everywhere.

"Oww..." Gluttony moaned.

Meiko hit him with the bottle again. The glass shattered in Gluttony's face. There was a flash of light as Gluttony healed.

Everyone watched in frozen amazement as Meiko bashed poor Gluttony's face inside out. Lust rushed to his side. "Let's go, Gluttony!" She said nervously. Gluttony nodded, trying to stop up his nosebleed. "I-it hurts," He moaned. Lust sighed and picked him up. She kicked the door open and left, leaving the Vocaloids to stare at the mound of blood in awed silence.

~.~

An hour later, Rin was staring at the ceiling when she spotted Len peaking at her from behind the door. "Stop staring and just come in," She said, not looking up. Len squeaked and obeyed. He sat on her bed, his thin legs dangling off the side. "Rin? Do you really just think of me as a copy?" Len asked quietly. Rin tensed. "Of course not!" She said indignantly. "You're my brother Len. You'll never be a copy of anyone to me." "But I'm not your brother!" Len huffed. "I-I'm just someone who happens to look and act like him. The real Len is dead. I'm just a replacement for him, aren't I?" Rin sighed and hugged him tightly. "Even if you aren't my brother by blood, I still love you. You're my best friend, Len. So don't do anything stupid, ok?" Len nodded and detatched himself from Rin. "Ok," He whispered. He left quickly, his mind racing.

'To Rin, I'm Len. There is no Pride to her. She thinks I'm another Len. They all think that.' A tear trickled down his cheek. 'If they think that way, it'd be best for everyone if I just left.'

~.~

Luka barged into Rin's room, breathless. Rin sat up, still tired. "What is it?" She asked sleepily. "I-it's Len!" Luka gasped. Rin's eyes widened. "What is it?" "Len's gone!" Luka cried. "WHAT?" "It's true," Luka sniffed. "He left last night. He isn't anywhere. We can't find him!" Rin glanced around the room, hoping foolishly that Len might appear out of thin air. A flash of white caught her eye. Turning, Rin found a piece of paper folded up on her desk. She walked over and unfolded it, the two words making her eyes water with tears.

Love you. 


End file.
